Paine's Revenge
by Kalina Tarien
Summary: Paine's out for blood after being locked away, but it's not Axel that he's got his eye on. Sharkness


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anythingto do with A.T.O.M, and this purely written becuase I was bored.

Beta: Dae Tarien.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAWK" Hawk jumped from his bed. The cover and pillows flying frantically across the room; legs and arms flapping furiously. He grabbed his heart, eyes glued to the ceiling, breathing heavily he noticed a little head with floppy gelled blond hair, peer from beside the bed. The head slowly raised to uncover gigantic big blue eyes which lead to the worlds most biggest smile.

"Jesus Christ shark you trying to kill me?" Hawk shouted trying to get his breath back. "You know you shouldn't do that whilst I am asleep. I need to catch up on my beauty sleep, and that kinda shock really doesn't help get rid of wrinkles, **but encourages them to grow thicker and take over my face !"**

Shark giggled and handed Hawk a well covered present, wrapped in pink and blue shinny paper. "Is.. this for me" asked Hawk.

"Yeah dude, hope you like it, its not much but it was all I could afford, and well… Just enjoy."

"Thanks I didn't expect you to get me anything but…" Hawk was cut off by Shark.

"Will you open it already, I forgot what I got you and the suspense is killing me." Hawk looked at him in amazement.

"OK then" He pulled back the paper to uncover a brown box, he opened the box to find another box.

So he opened that box to find another box, then another box, then another, then another. until he came across a white handmade box with hawk written in gold glitter. It was wrapped in a bow. He untied the bow and opened the box. Inside was a set of keys. It had key rings little toys on it, well everything a set of keys needed really. He grabbed the keys and placed the box on the side.

"Keys, you got me Keys"

"Yeah, you like"

"Yeah"

Hawk looked at keys and found a key ring with a picture of all the group and a picture of just shark on the other side. Hawk smiled "It's the best present yet"

"It's the only present yet" They two teens giggled amongst them selves. "Oh that's not it I just, remembered something." said shark "Look in the box at the bottom.

Hawk looked at the bottom of the box to find a neatly folded, stripy blue and yellow, piece of paper. He unfolded it neatly. On the paper was directions to the main present and the bottom in neat handwriting was this.

Happy Birthday,

Good Luck……

Love Shark

"So I Guess I have to follow the map, to find my present." Hawk asked with weary eyes

"Yes. Dude its gonna be so cool and we're gonna have so much fun."

"Your not as stupid as you look"

"Ill take that as a compliment… I think." Shark smiled and grabbed Hawks arm "Come on what you waiting for. Next year"

The two boys set off on there journey. "Right the first stop is the garden" Hawk announced. They toddled over to the garden both in there P.J's, Hawk In his bright yellow, velvet P.J's, and shark, just in his plain white P.J bottoms put on back to front.

The stood in the middle of the garden "Right shark you look over there and ill look over here."

"Right" They both started looking. Hawk in the bushes; shark in the trees. After about 10 minuets, Hawk stood up.

"Shark, what are we actually looking for.

"Another piece of paper.

Hawk pouted and continued looking. After about 3 more minuets Hawk jumped from the floor "Got it."

"Finally. If I knew you were going to take this long I would've gone back to bed!"

"Funny" Hawk opened the paper and on it was a picture of the garage and more writing saying..

Ok this is the last piece of paper it would be more but I kinda ran outta paper OOPPS my bad..

Well done finding the other piece by the way.

Well this ones harder. Its in the shape of a garage.. So where do you think you should go look.

Love you really Shark

"You must think im stupid" Hawk questioned.

"Nooo way dude." Hawk raised a eyebrow "Well just a little." Shark gave a little grin and chuckled.

They both headed over to the garage. They arrived, shark was about to open the door until Hawk spoke..

"This better be worth the wait."

"Don't sweat it dude, of course it is."

Shark handed over the switch. The slowly raised door opened to uncover a dream.

Hawks mouth dropped to the floor and droll slowly rolled down his chin. He placed his hand on sharks shoulder and turned to face him

" Shark you might not of known this but I love you so so so so so much…."

"I know.."

Placed in the middle of the garage was a jet, but not any jet, this was CC6000VT Jet. One of a kind and now its Hawks, his own.

"This was really a birthday worth waiting for."

* * *

Its My first chapter I have ever written in my life  
So its not great, there will be more I promise well that is if you like it. So just review  
And remember im stil young only 14 ok... havent had alot of practice yet lol thehehe. 


End file.
